The Evolution of a Relationship
by Simply Sarah
Summary: A COMPLETE DL romance, because you are never too old or too young to meet the love of your life, you just have to have the courage to go after it when you find it. Please R&R.
1. The Beginning of the Middle

Dana had been gone a year. Though she hated her school in France and missed everyone terribly, her semester had unwillingly turned into a year. There weren't many people around; move in day had just begun. She looked around in confusion, there seemed to be fewer doors in the hall and they weren't in the same locations as before. They had announced that there would be renovations made over the summer, but she thought that meant new carpet or something, not everything different. She opened the door to room 101, though technically and to her great confusion she was in room 101B. It was a suite. All of the rooms had been remodeled into suites. The room looked nothing like it had the last time she was in it, it was completely different. There were welcome signs on the three bedroom doors. 101A welcomed Zoey and Nicole, 101B welcomed Dana and Lola, and 101C welcomed Quinn. So, Dana figured it was either two doubles and a single or three doubles with an unfilled bed and the five of them would be sharing a common room and a descent sized bathroom. She went into her double, it was spacious enough, and began to unpack as she waited for everyone else to arrive.

Around 11 a.m. an unfamiliar face arrived. Lola and Dana had both heard a lot about each other from their mutual friends and they decided that they would get along sharing a room fine as long as neither one woke up the other with sound of a hairdryer at an ungodly hour of the morning. They were getting along as they unpacked. At little after noon Lola decided to get some lunch and invited Dana to come, and though Dana was done unpacking she decided to stay behind telling Lola she didn't want to miss everyone's arrival since she hadn't seen them in so long.

Once she was alone again Dana set up her laptop and re-read the last e-mail.

_Tomorrow will be a life changing day._

She got it yesterday and because of it she didn't sleep last night.

There was a knock at the main door and a voice, "Hello? Anyone here?"

This brought her out of her thoughts, she knew that voice. Logan. She got up and rushed to the door to see that he was already on his way in. The door shut behind him, they didn't notice. There was an awkward mutual staring silence between them.

"Hi," she spoke first.

"Hi," was all he managed to respond.

Dana attempted to shrug off the awkwardness and started to walk over to him, but tripped over her own feet. Luckily, taking his cue from her, Logan was on his way to her as well and he caught her. Her upper body was heavily leaning against his lower chest and hands tightly clung to her back.

Staring down at her he cockily grinned at her as he said, "I always knew you'd fall for me Cruz."

Dana snapped back to reality and straightened herself up as he let go. But they didn't back away, which meant there were only inches between them as she retorted, "That is such a bad line, but I guess you haven't changed."

Suddenly Logan's face lit up. He smiled (yes smiled not smirked) and came ever so slightly closer to her as he said, "Actually, I don't ask anymore."

Before Dana had time to begin to process what that could possibly mean his hands had cupped her face and he kissed her lightly, sweetly, briefly. As he broke the kiss and searched her stunned eyes he moved his left hand from her face to her lower back, firmly preventing her from backing away (not that she was capable of motor skills at that moment). His eyes moved to watch his right hand as he turned it over and slowly, lightly brushed it down the side of her face, her neck, her chest, her stomach. And as it was once again turning over to firmly rest on her hip he leaned in and whispered in a husky voice that had hints of desperation, "I missed you."

Since she first saw him her heart started beating faster and faster and was now so fast she thought it would beat right out of her chest. And he kissed her and it was so fast and unexpected and wonderful, but he didn't stop there; he touched her, but not gropingly. Then he said three words that though she still wasn't really thinking, they made her act. At his words she moved her head back to catch his lips (which had been near her ear) with hers. She kissed him passionately. She quickly began to deepen the kiss and Logan had absolutely no objections.

Thirty minutes later Lola returned from lunch to a frightening sight.


	2. The History of Their Past

Thirty minutes later Lola returned from lunch to a frightening sight.

Dana was pacing the common room, slightly hyperventilating and muttering to herself, "What the hell was I thinking? I can't believe…I can't believe…"

"Dana," Lola began cautiously, "are you okay?"

Dana jumped slightly suddenly realizing she wasn't alone, "Huh? Oh, yeah I'm okay,…well not really." She let out a groan and said, "Zoey and Nicole need to get here. They'll be able to help." Dana said the last bit more to herself than to Lola.

Lola was confused but offered, "I'm not really good with the shoulder to cry on thing, but if they don't get here soon I could try to help."

Dana was ever so slightly comforted and replied, "Thanks." Felling self conscious and not herself she informed, "I'm not really one to cry on peoples shoulders, ever. But today has just been so…I need Zoey and Nicole."

Speak of the friends they came through the door that moment, weighed down by luggage that they immediately dropped to greet their friends. Having not seen each other in over a year Nicole began a non-stop stream of questions as Dana began to seriously hyperventilate.

Zoey caught on quick and cut Nicole off asking, "Dana is everything okay?"

Dana shook her head as her gasps for air became more desperate and she quickly started to get a bluish tint to her.

Zoey frantically came upon an idea, "We need a paper bag. Does anyone have one?"

Quinn had just stepped in the door to see the scene as she quickly dropped her bags and opened one up digging for a paper bag that she rushed to them. She asked worriedly, "What's going on?"

Nicole answered completely freaked out, "We don't know. We got here just a couple of minutes ago and she was like this."

They looked to Lola who told them everything she knew, "She seemed fine then I went to lunch and when I came back she was pacing and talking to herself and said she needed to talk to Zoey and Nicole, that you could help, then you came in."

Zoey addressed Dana who was still gasping for air into the bag, "Dana, what's going on? How can we help?"

Dana, still gasping for air wasn't able to answer. Zoey began rubbing Dana's back trying to comfort her. After ten minutes Dana was gasping slightly less and she wasn't blue and Lola offered to take over rubbing Dana's back while the others removed their luggage from the door way and got settled.

Forty minutes after Dana started to seriously hyperventilate she managed to calm down completely, finally. She took away the paper bag and stood up, but was stopped by Lola.

"Are you okay? What do you need?" Lola questioned concerned.

Dana simply nodded and said, "Yeah, I was just going to get my laptop because I should really start from the beginning."

"Okay, so I'll get the other girls then," Lola offered.

Dana set up her laptop in the common room. She went into her e-mail account and went back to e-mails that started almost exactly a year ago. It was all in a folder, their entire written conversations for a year.

The other girls gathered around. After convincing them that she was okay Zoey asked, "So what is this all about?"

"That idiot Logan," Dana said as she visibly grew angry, "this is entirely his fault."

"Logan? Logan missed you," Zoey bluntly blurted out.

If she wasn't already sitting Dana would have definitely needed to sit down after hearing that, again. Maybe it was true then. She had to check, "How do you know that?"

Nicole took a deep breath and began, "Well, we were packing to go home for winter break and Zoey and I were saying how Logan is always trying to make out with girls and he has like a different girl every hour. Then Lola said she heard that about him from everyone and she knew we said it all the time, but she never saw him with a girl and that when she first met him she thought he was depressed. So, me and Zoey thought about it and we couldn't remember him initiating anything with a girl all year. There have been sluttish girls that would come up and throw themselves at him and say like 'wanna make out' and he wouldn't turn them down, but he always came back really quick. I mean Logan's a cute guy and though I don't like him, he's a cute guy, and I keep track of cute guys and it never seemed like he was gone long enough to get anywhere. Like as soon as they got to some secluded place, as fast as he came back, he must have run back as soon as he got there; it was that fast…"

Dana interrupted, "What does this have to do with me?"

"I'm getting there," Nicole said and quickly picked up her rant, "so we were thinking why would Logan 'make out' king, self proclaimed gift to woman kind suddenly be all alone, no girls? Then we remembered that Lola said he seemed depressed so we ruled out that he was already in an exclusive relationship, because then he would be at least somewhat happy. So, that meant that there was a special girl Logan wanted, but was not with. And honestly you were the first one we thought of and we were right."

"I don't get it," Dana said honestly confused, "how is it me? Why do you know?"

Zoey responded sincerely, "We knew Logan treated you different. You were the only girl Logan relentlessly tried to make out with. I know it's stupid, but it's still something. And then you left and he seemed depressed and he wasn't asking anyone to make out anymore. Then we tested our theory and mentioned your name around him and his eyes visibly perked up. So, we knew he missed you."

Dana groaned and put her face in her hands and said into them, "Now I'm more confused." She took her hands off her face and started fiddling with her laptop as she instructed, "Okay, I'm highlighting all the important e-mails, you don't need to read the rest that would take too long."

Resisting a huge grin, Nicole questioned, "You and Logan kept in touch?"

"He started it," Dana said defensively.

"Okay, we'll read," Zoey interjected before a fight could brew. Carefully Zoey added, "You're probably going to explain a lot to us though."

"Fine, whatever," Dana said growing agitated. Then she added sarcastically, "Any questions so far?"

"Actually," Zoey started hoping Dana wouldn't get mad, "well when you left you didn't seem to like Logan much…"

Nicole cut Zoey off, "Yeah, I remember you said 'does anyone else feel the need to slap him?' and that slapping or hitting him was definitely something you were going to do before you left."

Lola, now very interested in drama before her had wide eyes as she asked, "So, did you actually slap him?"

"No," Dana said avoiding the four pairs of eyes on her.

Lola continued to question, "Why not?"

"I don't know," Dana said still avoiding eyes.

"Yes you do," Quinn said confidently as all eyes shot to her and she continued, "it's simple. Subconsciously, you didn't want you slapping him to be the last memory he had of you for an undetermined amount of time."

"Makes sense," Dana admitted, but quickly added, "But can we just move on, no need to dwell on the past."

"Sometimes the answers lie in the past," Quinn quipped.

"Yeah well we can determine that later, just read these please and I'll answer any questions, promise," Dana begged.

They agreed and began to read.

_Aug. 25_

_Hey Dana, _

_You know no one will argue with me. I've said stuff to everyone trying to provoke them but instead of fighting back I'm getting the silent treatment. I thought I'd try to argue with you, get my aggression out, but then I realized that (honestly) I only end up arguing with you because I say something stupid without thinking. It's hard not to think before writing something. I was thinking maybe we could just talk. Not about important stuff or PCA or our mutual friends, just about stuff. I realized when I was about to write you that I don't really know you that well. You know if I know you I'll be able to annoy you all the better when you come back. _

_We'll start off easy. My first question is: What is your favorite color and why?_

_-Logan_

_Hey, _

_I guess it wouldn't hurt to know you better, to better annoy you. _

_My favorite color is red. I like red because it's not girly and it stands out and it's fierce and passionate and that's all I can come up with. Same question._

_-Dana_

Zoey questioned, "Truthfully, any other reason you wrote back?"

"I was bored, I was lonely, I hated France already, and he wrote first and he was nice and he gave me an excuse to reply, so I did," Dana admitted. The group, satisfied, returned to reading.

_Aug. 26_

_Hey Dana, _

_My favorite color is green because when I wear green it brings out the flecks of green in my eyes and makes me all the more irresistible to the ladies._

_What's the first thing you think when you wake up?_

_-Logan_

_Hey, _

_The color thing, typical._

_At PCA I used to think "I'm gonna kill Nicole" because I was always woken up way too early by her hair dryer, until she got Quinn's silent leaf blower. Since I got here two weeks ago I've been thinking "Crap, being in Paris wasn't a dream." Same question back to you._

_-Dana_

_Aug. 27_

_Hey Dana,_

_Not liking Paris? Why?_

_A lot of the time when I wake up I think "It can't possibly be morning already" because ever since I've been rooming with Chase I haven't been getting that much sleep, dude talks in his sleep. Other days when I wake up well rested I think, "Damn, I'm hot."_

_What's your favorite season and why?_

_Too hot for you, Logan_

_Hey, _

_Typical and ew. So what does Chase say in his sleep? Anything interesting?_

_I don't know I don't really have a favorite season. Every season has been the worst at some point and every one has been the best so I guess it just depends on the year. _

_Same question and I'm not answering your Pairs question because it breaks the rules that you made and I agreed to; nothing important or too personal. And it's my turn to ask a question: What's the sexiest part of a girl?_

_Way out of your league, Dana_

_Aug.28_

_Hey Dana,_

_First Chase is my friend, so I can't tell you what he says in his sleep. _

_I don't have a favorite season really either. Summer's usually pretty good though just because there isn't school. _

_Fine nothing personal. _

_The sexiest thing about a girl depends on the girl. We all know I'm hot what's the sexiest thing about me?_

_You know you want me, Logan_

_Hey, _

_Let me state for the record I do not want you. But if I had to answer the question I would have to say something that I just learned about you, you actually care about your friends. You wouldn't tell me what Chase said, it showed you have a heart and it's a pretty sexy quality on you. _

_So I answered your question now you have to tell me what you think the sexiest thing about me is?_

_I do not want you, Dana_

_Aug. 29_

_Hi,_

_Dana Cruz **every** single thing about you is sexy as hell. _

_Have a nice day, Logan_

"Holy…Wow," Nicole was practically speechless.

"Which one?" Dana asked though she had a pretty good idea.

"The one with the fan-tastic compliment," Nicole quickly replied.

Still staring at the e-mail Zoey confessed, "I always thought I'd rather be called beautiful or gorgeous, but that sounds _really _good."

"I know," Dana said starting to blush, "and only he could pull that line off."

Dana watched as the girls read on.

_Oct.8_

_Hey Logan,_

_Happy Birthday! _

_If you're turning 15 now doesn't that mean you've been held back?_

_Did you get everything you wanted for your birthday? _

_Hope your day was great, Dana_

_Hey Dana, _

_First, I did not get held back. My birthday was the Kindergarten entrance cut off date so my parents had a choice and the chose later over earlier. Never asked them why, don't actually see them often. _

_Second, my birthday was okay. I didn't get everything I want, but I will. _

_All this birthday talk reminds me, when is your birthday? Also what's your address over there in Paris?_

_Waiting, Logan 88_

_Oct.9_

_Hey Logan, _

_My birthday is April 17, I'll be 15. And I'm not giving you my address because I can't think of any reason you would need it. _

_What haven't you gotten yet?_

_-Dana_

_Hey Dana,_

_So, you'll be home for you're birthday, cool. _

_I have a good reason for wanting your address, but I can't tell you. I also can't tell you what I haven't but will be getting (at least I hope I will)._

_Please tell me your address, Logan 87_

_Oct.10_

_Hey Logan, _

_Yeah, I'll be back next semester, that's the plan._

_I'm not telling you my address so just drop it, please. _

_Frustrated, Dana_

_Sorry Dana,_

_It's dropped._

_Promise, Logan 86_

"Why didn't you tell him your address?" Zoey questioned the silent Dana.

Dana was sitting on the couch with her legs curled under her and she was fiddling with her hands, which must have been very interesting because she didn't take her eyes off of them as she replied, "If I gave him my address then I had the potential to be disappointed. If he had it then he could have sent me something or… come to see me. And if he had it and he didn't do anything with it then every day when I went to check my mail it just would have been…it was just safer this way."

Zoey attempted to be comforting and said, "Yeah that makes sense." They returned to reading.

_Oct. 31_

_Dear Dana, _

_What was the first Halloween costume you remember picking and why'd you like it?_

_Ttyl, Logan 65_

_Hey Logan, _

_This is kind of embarrassing, but when I was five I really wanted to be a princess and my mom made me a beautiful princess outfit. And in my defense every girl wants to be a princess because a princess always gets a guy who sweeps her off her feet and every girl wants that. I swear if you ever mention this to anyone I will hurt you so bad you will be waking up in the hospital. Same question. _

_Ttyl, Dana_

_Dear Dana, _

_When I was 5 I was the blue power ranger, because I was cool and so was it. _

_Hey did you ever watch Dawson's Creek?_

_Waiting, Logan65_

_Nov.1_

_Yeah. –Dana_

_Dear Dana, _

_So in the love triangle with Joey did you root for Pacey or Dawson?_

_Bye, Logan 64_

_Hey Logan,_

_So you watched too? Surprising. I was a Pacey/Joey fan. How about you?_

_Ciao, Dana_

_Dear Dana, _

_I was also a Pacey/Joey believer. I liked them because they were weird and flawed, it seemed more real I guess. How about you?_

_Have a nice day, Logan63_

_Hey Logan,_

_Same reasons and I liked the snap, crackle, and pop of their conversations. _

_Have a good night, Dana_

"How is this whole _Dawson's Creek_ thing relevant?" Quinn questioned.

Now laying down on the couch opposite the other girls and the laptop and staring at the ceiling Dana answered, "It's not really. I'm kind of pissed at him, I think, and I thought letting you guys know he watched would be embarrassing for him. I just wanted to cause him some pain just in case things don't go well."

Finding the answer somewhat cryptic at the moment, but overall satisfactory they returned to their reading.

_Nov. 13_

_Hey Logan, _

_Okay, I'm just going to ask. What's with the numbers at the bottom of your letters?_

_Curious, Dana_

_Dear Dana, _

_It's a count down until the next semester starts, when you comeback to PCA and to everyone here._

_Sincerely, Logan 51_

The girls awed and continued to read Dana's response to the sweet gesture.

_Nov.14_

_Dear Logan, _

_So do you watch the Simpson's?_

_Ttyl, Dana 50_

Then, of course, they cooed, "Aw, you did it too." As Dana tried to determine herself not to blush, the girls continued to read.

_Nov. 30_

_Dear Logan,_

_Today was the worst day. I know we said nothing personal but screw that right now. I hate it here, but I was happy about coming back soon and my parents took it the wrong way and they thought that I really like it here so they extended my stay as a surprise. I can't tell them I hate it, they worked really hard to get me extended stay and to save enough money to pay for it. I'm not coming back. I'm not coming back. I can't believe I'm not coming back. _

_Completely miserable, Dana_

_Dear Dana, _

_I'm sorry that you hate Paris and I'm sorry that you're not coming back. Next semester is going to suck without you just like this one. Everything will be okay though, I'm not going anywhere, I'll still write. We'll just start a new count. _

_Hope you're less miserable, Logan 268_

_Dec. 1_

_Thank you Logan._

_A little better, Dana 267_

_Jan. 3_

_Dear Dana, _

_I've had a song stuck in my head for the longest time, Coldplay's Warning Sign. I think it's going to be in my head for a while._

_Hoping Paris is better, Logan 233_

"How's that song go? I don't remember," Zoey asked first.

"It's in my itunes library," Dana said as she tried to prepare herself.

The song began to play. It was so familiar to her now. Dana told herself, "She doesn't break down and cry, she doesn't," but she had, to that song, when reading that e-mail, it was too much.

"Aw he was telling you he missed you," Nicole cooed.

Dana didn't respond, she just hoped that they didn't notice the tear that ran down the side of her cheek. Thank God it was the cheek that wasn't facing them. She shut her eyes tight and waited for it to pass as the other girls returned to the reading.

_Feb.1_

_Dear Dana, _

_I heard about this game we could play where we try to go as long as possible only talking in song titles. You up for it?_

_It'll be fun, Logan 205_

_Sure Logan. _

_-Dana 205_

"Is this game thing important, because you highlighted a lot for us to read?" Lola questioned.

"Yeah, you should read it," Dana said with a small smile.

_Feb.2_

_Dear Dana, _

_"I have a dark ally and a bad idea…" (Fall Out Boy)_

_-Logan 204_

_Dear Logan_

_"A-Hole" (Bowling For Soup)_

_-Dana204_

_Feb.3_

_Dear Dana,_

_"Girl Can't Help It" (Journey) "I'm A Terrible Person" (Rooney) "Sorry, Sorry" (Rooney)_

_-Logan 203_

_Dear Logan, _

_"Get Me Outta Here" (Jet)_

_-Dana203_

_Dear Dana,_

_"Are You Okay" (Sensefield)_

_-Logan 203_

_Feb. 4_

_Dear Logan,_

_"Lonely Day" (Phantom Planet) "Trouble Sleeping" (The Perishers) "I Will Survive" (Gloria Gaynor)_

_-Dana 202_

_Dear Dana,_

_"Don't Stop Believin'" (Journey) "Everything Will Be Alright" (The Killers) "Get Happy" (Bowling For Soup)_

_-Logan 202_

_Feb.5_

_Dear Logan,_

_"Thank-You Note" (Butch Walker) "Back to You" (John Mayer)_

_-Dana 201_

_Dear Dana,_

_"Best Thing You've Never Had" (Butch Walker)_

_-Logan 201_

_Feb. 6_

_Dear Logan,_

_"It Takes One To Know One" (The Donnas) 200_

_-Dana_

_Feb. 7_

_Dear Dana,_

_"Take It Off" (The Donnas)_

_-Logan 199_

_Feb.8_

_Dear Logan,_

_"Take It Easy" (The Eagles)_

_-Dana 198_

_Feb. 9_

_Dear Dana,_

_"Do You Want To" (Franz Ferdinand) "Touch Me" (The Doors)_

_-Logan197_

_Feb. 10_

_Dear Logan,_

_"Shut Up and Smile" (Bowling for Soup) "Take Me Away" (Blue Oyster Cult)_

_-Dana196_

_Feb. 11_

_Dear Dana,_

_"Wish" (Alien Ant Farm) "Here With Me" (Dido)_

_-Logan 195_

_Feb. 12_

_Dear Logan,_

_"Promise" (Butch Walker)_

_-Dana194_

_Dear Dana, _

_"I Do" (Jude) "Are You Gonna Be My Girl" (Jet)_

_-Logan194_

_Feb. 13_

_Dear Logan,_

_"Patience" (Guns N' Roses)_

_-Dana 193_

_Dear Dana,_

_"Forever and Always" (Shania Twain)_

_-Logan 193_

"Aw you two are so cute," Zoey commented as the girls finished the song conversations. Knowing what was coming next Dana hoped Zoey would be okay.

_Feb. 14_

_Dear Logan, _

_Okay, I'm breaking the game and the rules again. It's Valentine's Day and Zoey is the type of girl that would love a Valentine's Day surprise romance so please tell me Chase did something finally. Write back at the end of the day in case there are developments._

_Have a good day (not too good though), Dana 192_

Dana watched Zoey read her e-mail to Logan and her eye brows furrowed as if she was confused. She heard them click, which meant they were now going to read Logan's response. Dana watched Zoey read.

_Feb. 15 _

_Dear Dana,_

_It is 12:15 so Valentine's Day is officially over and nothing really happened. Chase got Zoey a bracelet, its silver and it has this heart charm thing hanging off and he had the heart engraved to read "You Have My Heart, Always" and he wrote her a letter explaining his true feelings to go with it. But he chickened out and took the note back before she found it. Me and Mike are tired of his whimpyness and we suspected it so when he wasn't paying attention we snuck a small note into the box with the bracelet. We decided not to put his name on the note though, he should be the one to tell her, and so this is what we wrote: "I can't tell you who I am. I honestly don't think I have a chance with you, because to me you are perfect. If there's someone you like and/or if you like this bracelet please wear it so I can have a glimmer of hope that I have a chance." What do you think? Did it sound like Chase? She did wear it to dinner though so I hope it gave Chase a boost so he'll finally tell her and we won't have to wait anymore. I'm getting really tired of their denial. _

_Hey, you said Zoey was the type of girl that would like a Valentine's surprise. What you wouldn't? Why?_

_Hope you had a good day (but not too good too), Logan 191_

"Zoey are you okay?" Dana asked cautiously.

Zoey sat with wide eyes and her jaw dropped and transfixed on the computer screen. At Dana's question she seemed to snap out of her daze, "Yeah, yeah…um let's just keep going. I don't want to think about it right now."

The girls complied and continued to read.

_Feb. 16_

_Dear Logan, _

_That was really good of you guys. I know what you mean, I'm tired of waiting for them to get together too, and it's been so obvious. _

_Zoey's the type of girl that wouldn't care when a romantic gesture was made, she'd appreciate it anytime. I, however, think Valentine's Day is a sappy fake holiday and way too predictable for a romantic gesture. I like spontaneity. I don't want to be able to say Feb. 14th was the most romantic day of my year like it was for millions of other girls. I want the most romantic day of my year to be completely my own on some random day in a random month at some random time. I think it's getting a little too personal. Changing the subject…Do you like roller coasters?_

_On the verge of pressing back space, Dana 189_

_Mar. 18_

_Dear Logan,_

_So, my roommate here is from England and you know how they have different names for stuff than we do? Well, it turns out your favorite (yet oh so boring and unwanted) line would be different over there. Intrigued?_

_Waiting, Dana 159_

_Dear Dana, _

_You're referring to my "wanna make out" line?_

_Yes, very intrigued, Logan159_

_Mar. 19_

_Dear Logan, _

_Yes, that's the one (and it's a bad one). Anyway, according to my roommate in England instead of calling it making-out they say snogging. So your line (which I'm not actually asking) would be "wanna snog"?_

_Sharing my intelligence, Dana 158_

_Dear Dana, _

_That's kind of a gross name for it. I think I'll stick with my line._

_Same, Logan 158_

_Mar. 20_

_Dear Logan,_

_I thought it was gross sounding too until she used the phrases (referring to her boyfriend) "I'm gonna snog his brains out," and "he snogged me senseless." What do you think now?_

_Curious, Dana 157_

"That does make it sound really good," Lola commented.

_Dear Dana, _

_Well, well, well is that a proposal Miss Cruz? Cause you should know it sounds really, really good and I could definitely snog you senseless if you let me._

_What do you say, Logan 157_

_Mar. 21_

_Dear Logan, _

_And let me assure you that I could easily snog your brains out (especially since you don't have a whole lot of them, lol jk), but just because I could doesn't mean I'm going to. And I was not making a proposal, just asking your opinion._

_Honestly, Dana 156_

_Dear Dana, _

_You didn't really answer my question. Want me to snog you senseless?_

_Say yes, Logan 156_

_Mar. 22_

_Dear Logan, _

_Well, the thought of it doesn't make me vomit._

_Iron stomach, Dana 155_

_Dear Dana, _

_Is that a yes?_

_Checking, Logan 155_

_Dear Logan, _

_I guess it's a maybe, but don't press your luck Reese. You know if you're relentless you'll piss me off and that maybe will be a definite **NO**._

_Stay nice, Dana 155_

_Mar. 23_

_Dear Dana, _

_When do you get Spring Break? Have any plans?_

_Very happy, Logan 154_

_Apr. 17_

_Dear Dana, _

_Happy Birthday! I really hope you have a great birthday. So I have a surprise for you. It's not what I wanted to surprise you with, but you wouldn't give me your address so what I wanted to give you I couldn't. Although you probably were smart not to give me your address, I probably would have sent you a prank by now. Like I was thinking of asking for Quinn's help in making something that when you open it would shoot goop out at you, but I'll save that till you get back cause I'd really love to see your face when that happens. Leave your cell phone on (it's a big part of the surprise). _

_Have a really great day, Logan 128_

"So what was the surprise?" Nicole asked excitedly.

"He called me," Dana replied sitting up.

Nicole immediately moved from the couch with the other girls to sit next to Dana and screeched, "Details!"

Dana began somewhat reluctantly, "Well, it was around four in the afternoon and he called and said, 'Happy birthday baby' and because I'm and idiot I kind of froze for a second, it had just been a long time and I don't know what possessed me but I said back, 'Well you're off to a bad start. I would have thought you would know better by now Logan. I guess you like hearing dial tone,'…"

"You hung up on him!" Zoey interrupted shocked.

"No," Dana quickly replied, "I didn't hang up on him because the next thing he said was, 'I'm sorry, but I told you before I always say stupid stuff around you' so I said 'You're not around me. You aren't right?' and he laughed and said 'No, I'm at PCA,' so I said, 'Shouldn't you be in class?' and he said, 'Yep, but I had more important things to do.' And then I froze again."

"Understandable," Nicole began, "I mean he's really seemed to find the perfect things to say."

"So what happened next?" Zoey pressed on.

Dana continued, "I managed to find my voice again and we just talked for a while, not about anything really. Then after a while he told me the rest of the birthday surprise…"

"I thought you said the phone call was the surprise?" Lola interrupted.

"It was the first surprise," Dana corrected and smiled as she continued, "the second surprise was, well my birthday was on a Thursday and he said on Saturday at 5p.m. I should go to this café and that it would require tickets and that the ticket office should be holding four under my name. I invited my roommate and a couple of other girls and we got there and at this little coffee house type place David Gray was playing and that's what the tickets were for."

"How did he know you like David Gray? Wait do you like David Gray?" Nicole interrupted.

Dana was still smiling as she continued, "He asked me once what I thought the perfect slow dance song was and I jokingly answered Berlin's 'Take My Breath Away' but then I told him seriously 'This Year's Love' by David Gray. And honestly I don't really like most of his music, but I love that song. And when we got there and sat down at a table near the front in the dark little café and they were really good seats, we could see him. He sat down at the piano and before he began he looked out into the audience of this small crowded café and said, 'Is there a Dana Cruz here?'. And the girls I was with all jumped up and pointed at me screeching that I was her and he said, 'Well Dana, a Logan Reese has asked that I dedicate this song to you and he says happy birthday again and don't worry it will. I assume he knew you'd understand that. So Dana, this song is for you.' And he played 'This Year's Love'." By the time she finished telling them she had tears threatening to fall from her eyes and pain in her voice.

"Aw, that was so romantic," Nicole cooed.

"No crap Colombo," Dana said agitated. She knew she'd have to explain, so she took a deep breath and continued, "As soon as the song ended I ran out of there. I told the others to stay and I walked around Pairs for hours. I couldn't breath in there, I couldn't breath outside, I felt like I had been running for hours and there was nothing I could do to catch my breath; like I felt earlier. I was okay though, once I convinced myself that he didn't mean it. Can you guys just read the rest of it, there isn't much, I just…please just finish reading and then I have more to tell you."

Nicole grabbed Dana's hand and squeezed it reassuringly before she joined the other girls in front of the computer again.

_May 3,_

_Dear Dana, _

_So, I've never been to Ohio, I thought it might be an interesting place to visit over the summer. Would you kill me if I stop by and see you why I'm there?_

_Always, Logan 111_

_Dear Logan, _

_Are you serious? If you are, no I wouldn't kill you. But are you serious?_

_Always, Dana 111_

_May 4, _

_Dear Dana, _

_Of course I'm serious! I like traveling, I always do over the summer and I've never been to Ohio. I do have another reason for coming to Ohio, but it's a surprise so I'll tell you later. _

_Now that all of that is taken care of, what's the longest amount of time you've stayed up straight?_

_Always sincerely, Logan 110_

_May 22, _

_Dear Dana, _

_Now it's my turn to give you bad news. My dad has decided to actually get involved in my life and he has decided that I've had enough fun. He gave me two choices for this summer; summer school or on location working for him. I'd rather do anything than school, so I'm working for him. I'm going to be on location with him in Canada. So I'm not going to be able to come to Ohio. I really wish I could and I'm really sorry I can't. So, can I count on you to make time to still talk to me over the summer and I'll see you in the fall?_

_Mad at my dad, Logan 92_

_Dear Logan, _

_Well, it certainly sucks to be you. Wait a minute, you get to be on location at a movie shoot, while I'll probably be working at the local Dairy Queen earning minimum wage. Then I'll get fired because I'll lose my temper to a customer, so I'll work at McDonalds and get fired and so on. Yeah, your summer's going to suck more than mine (Yes I meant that to be sarcastic). Of course I'll find time to write to you, my summer's going to be boring, working and getting fired isn't that exciting. I'm sorry you can't come too. I'll see you in the fall, definitely. _

_Mad at your dad too, Dana 92_

_Aug. 21,_

_Dear Dana, _

_Tomorrow will be a life changing day. _

_Love, Logan 1_

"Love Logan? Did he ever say that before?" Zoey noticed.

"No, just yesterday," Dana cringed knowing she was going to have to tell them the rest, she was going to have to tell them everything.

Lola recapped, "So you two talked every day, sometimes more, for a year, you two flirt a lot, you two hint at feelings, and then he said that. What happened today?"

Dana buried her face in her hands and groaned and said, "I did something really stupid. I should have known better, I mean its Logan. How could I have thought that he was ever serious?"

Zoey asked concerned, "What did you do?"

Before Dana could answer there was a knock at the door.


	3. What Really Happened

Before Dana could answer there was a knock at the door.

"It's open," Lola yelled automatically and then received glares from the other girls that said "you shouldn't have done that in case it's a certain someone".

Luckily a girl came in and greeted as she came over to the girls, "Hi I'm Rachel. I'm your new DA. I just transferred here and it will be my only year here because I'm a senior."

The girls introduced themselves to the friendly red head, until Dana was the only one left. Rachel said, "Dana, I remember from earlier. It was a bit of an awkward situation. I made up that rule and so you guys know I'm pretty flexible with the rules usually. But earlier I hope I did the right thing by getting him out, I wasn't sure."

"Yeah, that was lucky that you came in or we'd be having a really different and a lot worse conversation," Dana replied trying not to think about the what ifs.

"She knows something," Nicole said wide eyed, "now you have to tell us what happened, no more waiting."

"I'll see you guys around," Rachel said as turned to leave.

"Wait," Zoey said and explained, "if she was part of whatever happened maybe she could help. Right Dana?"

Nicole jumped in before Dana could answer, "And she's older and probably has more experience then us, because honestly so far I'm confused. I'm not seeing a problem."

"Yeah, all I need is more people knowing," Dana replied sarcastically.

"Actually, I already have a pretty good idea of what was going on," Rachel added uncomfortably.

"This is so embarrassing," Dana said as she once again buried her face in her hands.

Rachel approached cautiously as she said, "I'm good with problems. Not my life, but my friends lives, back home, they were like soap operas. I was always the go to person for help. And I'm usually good at reading people. I mean I knew to get him out of here earlier. I don't want to pressure you though. It's fine if you want me to leave. Just, everyone, know you can come to me for help."

Dana decided and asked, "Well, if you're not busy would you mind staying?"

"Nope, not busy," Rachel said taking a seat on the arm rest of the couch Dana was on.

"Before I continue," Dana said delaying still, "Rachel should be caught up. Nicole would you?"

Nicole squealed took a deep breath and began, "So the guy is Logan. Two years ago when they allowed in girls Dana and Logan met. She was new obviously and he wasn't. First Dana helped Zoey prove to Logan that girls should be on the basketball team; that pissed off Logan. And Logan was always asking Dana if she wanted to make out, but she always said something mean and rejected him. He asked other girls too, but not as often as Dana, but other girls also weren't as brutal to him as Dana. Then at the end of the year dance we were paired up by personality test results and Logan and Dana got paired together and they were dancing, badly, and Logan asked her to make out and Dana told him to close his eyes and she stomped on his foot and ran away. Then the year ended and she didn't tell him or any of the guys actually, that she wasn't coming back. She went for a semester abroad in Paris. Her parents signed her up for the program. So Logan started writing to her. He said he didn't have anyone to argue with without her around, but he usually only ended up arguing with her because he would say something without thinking first. So they wrote to each other at least once a day all year. Oh, and this one time they were talking about what was sexy and Logan wanted to know what was his sexiest quality and Dana gave a medium flirtatious response because it was early on and that was appropriate, but Logan, his was fantastic. He wrote to her, 'Dana Cruz every single thing about you is sexy as hell'. And he kept a count at the bottom of his e-mails until she would come back. And he got really upset when her parents extended her stay. She didn't want to stay either, she hated it. Then he kind of told her he missed her. Then they played this super flirtatious game and he was really sweet in that too. And then she started this really, really flirtatious conversation about snogging, which was what her English roommate called making out, and she ultimately let him know that her answer to his infamous question wasn't a no anymore, but she didn't say yes either, it was a maybe. Then he called her on her birthday and he got her a few tickets to see David Gray, who she told him had the perfect slow dance song, 'This Years Love', and he got it dedicated to her and sent a message along with it, another happy birthday and he said it will; which meant that he was saying that this year's love will last. Oh, by the way he could do that because Logan's really rich, his dad is Malcom Reese the movie producer. Then he wanted to come visit her at her home in Ohio over the summer but his dad eventually killed those plans. They were both upset about that. Then he wrote to her yesterday and said that today would be a life changing day and he said love Logan and he's never ended an e-mail with love Logan before. Then something happened today and Dana was just getting to that." Nicole took a breath and addressed Dana, "Is that everything?"

Quinn added, "Oh, and earlier, after Dana was done hyperventilating, we established that she didn't hit Logan like she wanted to before she left because subconsciously she didn't want her hitting him to be the last memory he had of her for an undetermined amount of time."

"Yeah, I think that's it," Dana said reluctantly.

Zoey got up and crossed the room to sit next to Dana as she asked, "So what happened today?" Dana didn't say anything so Zoey added, "Dare you to tell us?"

Dana doesn't back down from a dare, and unfortunately for her Zoey knew it. She took a deep breath and began, "So Lola went to lunch and I was all alone so I…I went and re-read the last e-mail. It was weird and cryptic and it really bugged me. Then I heard a knock and I heard Logan say, 'Hello? Anyone here?' and I got up and I stopped just outside the door way to mine and Lola's room to see Logan, he had come in. And, God like an idiot I just stared at him. I mean we once talked about how our respective appearances had changed and he told me his hair was a lot shorter like less than an inch in length and I told him I cut my hair too…"

"I really like your hair by the way," Nicole interrupted, "it's so cute and bouncy and curly. I wish mine had your volume."

"Thanks," Dana said before getting back to her confessions, "Anyway he told me he was taller too, but I didn't expect him to look that good. I mean, I wouldn't have admitted it and never will again, but I knew he was good looking before, but now he's got me staring at him like an idiot. Then I snapped out of it and said, 'Hi' and he said 'Hi' back. Then I tried to ignore the awkwardness and I started to walk over to him, I don't know what the plan was when I got to him, I wasn't really thinking well. Then after a couple steps, like a klutz I tripped over my own feet. Logan is either really fast or he was walking towards me and I didn't notice, because he caught me. I was leaning against his lower stomach and his arms were tightly wrapped around me; that was when I noticed he must have spent a lot of time at the gym in the last year. Then he got that stupid smirk on his face and he said, 'I always knew you'd fall for me Cruz'. I resisted the urge to slap the smirk off his face and simply stood up, but my feet didn't really move so we were still really close and I retorted, 'That is such a bad line, but I see you haven't changed.' Then he smiled at me. He smiled, I've never seen him smile. He always just has that stupid smirk. I mean has anyone seen him smile? Is this new?"

Zoey, Quinn, and Lola all agreed that they'd never seen him smile.

Nicole disagreed, "Actually, I've seen Logan smile. It makes sense now too."

"What? When? Why?" Dana quickly questioned.

Nicole was practically jumping out of her seat with excitement as she said, "I was at the boy's room looking for Zoey and Michael and Logan were there and Michael said Zoey was with Chase and he asked if I wanted to stay and play video games with him and since I didn't have anything better to do I did. Logan was at his computer and he was in his e-mail, I know because I saw the MSN Hotmail thing at the top of his screen, and he was smiling. I nudged Michael and asked why Logan wasn't playing and he said Logan was always on his computer and usually, as Michael put it, 'grinning like and idiot'. Michael and Chase found it really creepy and so did I actually, until now, now it makes sense."

"Okay so you're what makes Logan smile. Continue with you're story," Zoey urged.

"So he was smiling and it took me by surprise and I just froze there and then he said, 'Actually I don't ask anymore'. Then before I could even blink he kissed me," Dana said not noticing the fact that she was both blushing and smiling, "but it was just a kiss. It was sweet. Then he moved his hands from my face; when he kissed me he had cupped my face in his hands, then he wrapped his arm around to my back and his other hand…he kind of slowly brushed it down the side of my body."

"What do you mean?" Nicole needed clarification.

"I don't really know how to describe it," Dana started.

"Show us," Lola instructed.

As Dana copied Logan's hand movement as she said, "He just lightly brushed the back of his hand all down my face and my neck and my chest and my stomach then he turned his hand over and placed it on my hip. Then he leaned in and whispered, 'I missed you'. And I don't know… I wasn't thinking and then I kissed him and started to make out with him."

Dana paused, she didn't want to continue. The girls didn't know she was just pausing though and Zoey said somewhat confused, "That's it. You made out with Logan."

Wincing a bit in anticipation of their reactions Dana continued, "We didn't exactly stop at making out."

Four jaws dropped as Rachel said, "Yeah I heard that part."

"Oh God, that wasn't in my head," Dana said cringing, "this is so embarrassing."

Finding her voice Zoey asked what they were all thinking, "You slept with Logan!"

"No," Dana replied quickly. She cringed again as she continued to tell the truth, "But if Rachel didn't show up…I think it was a definite possibility."

"Dana!" Zoey said shocked.

"I told you I wasn't thinking," Dana said defensively.

Nicole raised an eyebrow as she said, "What exactly did you guys do?"

"Yeah, what did Rachel hear?" Lola said on the edge of her seat.

Dana shut down again, "No, you know what, this isn't helping. Talking about it isn't helping. Forget I said anything. I'm just going to pretend it didn't happen, I need to pretend it didn't happen."

"No Dana, bottling it up and avoiding it isn't helping; you not telling us everything isn't helping. I'm not just talking about what happened, but why it happened. You said you weren't thinking, but why weren't you thinking? What was going on?" Zoey said concerned as she took Dana's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

Dana could feel tears prickling the corners of her eyes as she said in a low shaky voice, "I hate this. I hate him. I hate that he can do this too me." Dana put her head down and covered her face with her hands.

Zoey started rubbing Dana's back soothingly as she asked, "Do what to you?"

"This," Dana said sitting up. Tears were flooding from her eyes as she continued, "Have you ever seen me cry?"

"No," they all replied quietly.

As she continued too cry she said, "That's right because I don't cry, but I've cried more in the last year than I have my entire life, and it's all because of him."

"What does he do to make you cry?" Zoey asked cautiously.

"I don't know," Dana said shaking her head, "it doesn't make sense. I didn't cry when my parents extended my stay, not until I had to tell him I wasn't coming back and then again when I read the e-mail from him. It made me cry that he seemed to be upset that I wouldn't be back. Then I cried every time I read that e-mail from January 3rd and every time I listened to that song. And it took all my strength not to cry in the crowded café after my birthday, but when I got outside I couldn't fight it anymore and I walked around crying for hours. And I'm crying now because he didn't mean any of it. And I'm an idiot because for me it became everything and he didn't mean it. And I'm crying because what am I going to do if I'm wrong and he did mean everything?"

After a couple of minutes Dana stopped crying and Zoey cautiously asked, "Dana what happened today? Why do you think he didn't mean anything he said?"

Looking down at nothing Dana answered, "Everything with Logan has always been…intense. I don't know how to describe it really. Like even before I left I could tell if he was around, it was like I could feel his presence. And I could always tell if he was looking at me, because it was like his eyes would burn into me, and he looked at me a lot. Actually for a while I thought that there was something wrong with me, like I thought that I was constantly getting food on my face or something. Then he kissed me and that was the most intense feeling I've ever experienced. It was like I couldn't breath again, but I didn't care as long as he kept kissing me."

Nicole raised an eyebrow again and asked, "So because of this intensity what did you two do?"

Dana let out a big sigh, but accepted that she wasn't going to get out of telling them. She started to blush even before she began, "Well, it was intense and he kept pulling me closer, but I really couldn't get any closer, but I wanted to be. Then, I don't really remember how I did it, but I wrapped my legs around his waist and he stumbled a bit and put his hands on," Dana said very quietly, "my butt."

"What was that? I didn't hear?" Nicole said loving the moment.

Growing frustrated at the situation Dana said angrily, "He grabbed my ass, okay? And I always thought I would knee any guy who tried that in the groin, but I honestly couldn't have cared less. And we were still making out all this time, it was actually really fast and he backed me into the wall over there," Dana gestured to the wall near the door, " and since his hands would have been crushed by the wall if he kept them where they were, his hands began to roam. Although, to be fair, my hands seemed to have a mind of their own also; that was when I confirmed the thought that he had been spending a lot of time at the gym." Dana stopped and cleared her throat, she knew her cheeks must have been really red at this point because they were really burning. She looked toward the ceiling, avoiding all eyes, as she continued, "Then his hands came to a stop, kind of. Well, since I'm wearing a skirt, when I wrapped my legs around him, my skirt came up around my waist, kind of. So his hands ended up on the lower part of my bare hips. And he's pretty well coordinated because while he was kissing me, which by the way he's really good at, he was moving his thumbs in small little, thrilling circles. Then he started kissing my neck and I'm guessing that's what Rachel heard. I'm pretty sure he caused me to…moan a few times, but it wasn't out loud it was into his mouth, but when he was kissing my neck, well, then it was out loud. But before Rachel interrupted I pulled him back and started making out with him again. Then Rachel knocked and we stopped and jumped apart and when Rachel came in he was really far away and he wouldn't look at me. She told him he should be in his dorm and he left and I thought he would call or come back or something and now it's been like five hours and I guess he's not coming back because I already gave him what he wanted. I fell for all his tricks and made out with him and now he's done with me." Dana was crying again by the time she finished.

"Do you want to know what I saw when I interrupted?" Rachel began. She didn't wait for a response before she continued, "I saw both of you standing about four feet apart and both of you were staring at your shoes and blushing immensely and looking very uncomfortable. And to be fair I told him he _had_ to leave and I didn't leave until he did."

"Doesn't change anything," Dana muttered.

Zoey determinedly said, "I admit that it wasn't like Logan to actually leave. I would have thought he would have just waited around the corner until Rachel left and then came back and suggested you pick up where you left off. But I know him writing to you all year wasn't some kind of ploy."

"Really Zoey? Enlighten me then," Dana said harshly.

Zoey ignored Dana's tone and said, "Logan wouldn't do that because Logan's lazy. I mean even his pick up line isn't really a line, it's just a blunt question, he doesn't even bother to think of anything new or girl specific. He sleeps in most of his classes and he pays people to do a lot of his work. Someone that lazy would not spend an entire year writing thoughtful things to a girl who was half way around the world on the very slim chance that she would stop hating his guts."

Dana was silent and Nicole said frightened, "Please don't kill me for saying this, but according to your account of events, you started the making out, not him."

"What!" Dana exclaimed.

Nicole winced but continued, "He kissed you once and told you he missed you, but then _you _kissed him. If you hadn't of done that you might not have ended up making out with him and your theory about why he wrote you wouldn't work."

Dana scrambled to come up with, "Well if he wasn't there to make out with me then he could have stopped."

Rachel chuckled and said, "Guys can't stop, guys are pretty much never the ones to stop."

Dana looked around at all the girls and asked, "So all of you think he really meant everything and the fact that he hasn't been around since…the incident, is just some weird thing?"

All five girls reassured her that they thought he was being sincere. Dana was silent, deep in thought.

After a couple of minutes of silence Quinn asked, "Dana can I ask you some real and some hypothetical questions?"

"Sure Quinn. Why not," Dana said completely confused at this point.

Quinn got out a notebook and pen and asked, "Did you miss him?"

"Yes," Dana said quietly.

"Can you describe how that felt?" Quinn asked softly.

Dana sighed and said, "It was different from how I missed you guys and my parents. It was like emptiness. I missed him so much it hurt, it was literally painful. Took me a while to figure out what the pain and emptiness was caused by, but it became a little better when he wrote to me and I started to realize it was him, missing him hurt."

Quinn kept her voice soft still, "So you missed him over the summer before you left for Paris?"

"Yeah," Dana said nodding.

Quinn scribbled something down and asked, "So do you think you would have missed him even if he didn't write? Would you have missed him the entire time?"

"Yes," Dana said quietly.

Quinn maintaining her soft voice asked, "If he didn't write and you spent over a year missing him what would you have done when you came back, when you saw him?"

Dana thought about it for a minute then smiled weakly as she said, "I would have, with Zoey and Nicole's help, made sure he didn't have a girlfriend. Then some day no more than a couple of weeks after I got back I would have just been walking down a hall and he would be too. Then I would have grabbed him and dragged him into a storage closet or something and pinned him against the wall and then I would have kissed him, hard and made out with him. Then when he was sufficiently into it and confused I would have left without a word. I would have been both mean and flirtatious to him in person, just to mess with his head. And I would repeat the dragging closet move at random times, but I would never let him get too far. The last time I do it I will speak though and whisper seductively, "Your move," or something like that. Then I would stop completely, avoid him, make it like I left his life and waited to see if he wanted me back in it." Dana shrugged and continued, "Or something like that, I probably would have thought of something better if I had spent a year thinking about it."

"Right," Quinn said nodding and scribbling in her notebook.

"I want to try that on a guy," Lola commented.

"I'll help you pick one out," Nicole said excitedly.

"Okay!" Lola said but then calmed down and said, "we'll go guy hunting tomorrow."

Quinn stopped scribbling and asked, "Can Logan make you happy? I mean, has he ever caused you to feel happy?"

"Yes," Dana said with a reflective smile.

Quinn questioned, "Would you say he has made you feel happier than anyone else has?"

"Yes," Dana said without needing to give it a moment of thought.

Quinn scribbled as she talked, "And we've established that he makes you cry, so he causes sadness and pain too, which other people don't cause you. And from what you described of today's…events I'll put a yes for physical attraction and chemistry. So what was the best thing about Paris?"

"Logan writing me," Dana said automatically.

Quinn scribbled and asked, "What was the worst thing about Paris?"

"Logan wasn't there," Dana said automatically again, but became alert suddenly and continued with a groan, "Holy crap! My life depends on him."

Quinn was still scribbling in her notebook as she replied, "No, your life doesn't depend on him, just your heart."

"What?" Dana said as her heart skipped a beat.

Quinn looked up and directly at Dana as she said, "You're in love with him. That's what all the questions were about. A simple test and it one hundred percent proved that you love him."

"What!" Dana exclaimed again feeling as though she was losing her grip on reality. She started shaking her head despite the fact that she felt dizzy and said, "No, you're wrong. The test was just one of your Quinventions and those are always wrong."

Quinn defended, "The test wasn't a Quinvention. I broadened my studies over the summer and I studied love, its existence, its expressions, its complexities. Then I studied human psychology and I created this test as I went along based on what I've learned." Quinn crossed the room and sat on the coffee table making her face to face with Dana. She said softly, "Dana, he's the only person who can make you cry; he makes you happier than anyone else. You spent over a year away from him and not only did you not forget him, you missed him every second of it. You talk to each other like best friends and if you didn't have a passionate relationship then Rachel wouldn't be sitting here with us." Dana gave a small laugh and Quinn continued, "If that intense feeling isn't love what is it?"

Dana was silent for a minute before she started shaking her head and said, "It just can't be, that's crazy."

Truly not knowing the answer Zoey asked, "What's so crazy about it?"

Dana was surprised that anyone had to ask and replied flustered, "For one I'm 15, I can't be in love."

Rachel said wisely, "You are never too old or too young to meet the love of your life. Just don't be too scared to go after it, sometimes you don't get a second chance at love. Don't let this just pass you by."

Dana was silent, she was deep in thought again. The rest of the room stayed silent and waited. After ten minutes that seemed like an eternity Dana took a deep breath and concluded, "Okay, fine you're right. That intense feeling, it must be love, I can't come up with anything else. And I'm not afraid of anything so I'm going after it, but I'm not saying it first. I don't care how long I have to wait I'm not going to be the one that says it first."

The girls all squealed with excitement and Zoey and Nicole came over and hugged Dana. Dana tried to shake them off while blushing, "We've spent way too long talking about this, can we just change the subject?"

"Before we do," Quinn began, "I wanted to let you know that I've read about this, people with your personality type. See you don't let anyone in, you always have your guard up so you don't get hurt and you hate not being in control. Even in your hypothetical situation you were the one in control. I just wanted to tell you, if it makes you feel any better, your reactions to the fact that all of this causes you to lose that control are completely normal. Everything you've been feeling is completely expected for someone like you in this situation."

"Thanks Quinn, that actually does make me feel better," Dana said but she didn't want to dwell. She knew she wasn't the only one in the room with relationship confusion, "Let's change the subject. So Zoey what are you going to do now that you know Chase gave you that?" Dana asked pointing to the bracelet Zoey was wearing. She wore it everyday.

Zoey was absently playing with it as she said, "I don't know. I like Chase, I've always liked Chase. Chase loves me, that's what everyone says. I know I want him to be more than a friend, but I don't know if I love him. When Quinn was asking those questions; Chase makes me really happy, just always. Then when I thought he liked someone else, he can make me sad, more depressed than I had ever been. I had never even been depressed. It's just the physical attraction part and the chemistry. I mean both are there, just there only there as much as they are with any cute guy. I've never felt that intensity that Dana was talking about. I'm hoping that I haven't felt any of it because Chase is a good guy and he's never crossed the friend boundary. We've just never had one of those moments, you know?"

"Yeah," the girls said, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Zoey sighed heavily and continued, "I don't really want him to tell me he loves me, I just want to have one of those moments. I want him to just cross the friend line and have a moment, so I'll know that it is love. Then I don't care, I'll say it first, I'll tell him I love him and he'll finally tell me he loves me. I just want that moment."

Lola decided to play the pessimist, "What if he tells you before you have a moment?"

Zoey shrugged and replied, "I don't know. I'll just have to figure it out if it happens."

Lola continued the role of pessimist, "What if he never tells you and you never have a moment?"

Zoey shrugged again and said, "I don't know. I don't really want to think about the what ifs. I think I'll just deal with everything as it comes."

There was a moment of silence, Nicole was the one to break it, "So what are you going to do about Logan?"

Dana knew they would get back to this topic eventually, "Well, what time is it?"

"It's 5," Quinn answered.

Dana thought for a minute and decided, "I think I'll give him another hour to come back or call or something. Then, if he comes or if I have to go find him I guess we'll just have to figure things out. He's going to be sorry though if I have to find him. Then I need to know why he really wrote me and what he thinks about what happened earlier and why he wouldn't come back. I need to know how he feels." Dana groaned and laid down more on the couch, "This day just keeps getting longer."

**A/N: First of all, thank you for reading. Second, the next chapter will be about what Logan's been doing while Dana's been spilling to her friends. It should be up next week. I hope you're liking the story!**


	4. A Guy's Account

**A/N: This chapter is shorter than the last two because I just think that it would be completely out of character for most guys to have some lengthy conversation with other guys about their relationship woes. Somehow, I just can't imagine that happening. **

Sometime earlier in the guy's dorm (which was one of the few buildings not yet remodled)….

Michael and Chase were playing a video game when Logan came back in.

"Dude, where have you been? You said you were going to drop by the girl's room, that was like four hours ago," Michael immediately questioned.

Logan took a seat in the chair next to the couch and decided it couldn't hurt to reply honestly, "I was just out thinking, and making sure I avoided Dana."

Chase lost so he dropped his remote and asked, "Dana's back, how is she?"

"Hotter," Logan immediately replied and continued, "I didn't even think that was possible but she's all…hotter."

"Logan Reese is avoiding a hot girl? Did I miss hell freezing over?" Chase asked sarcastically.

Logan reached over and socked Chase hard in the arm and explained, "Well, she's gonna blame it all on me and I'm thinking she'll be pretty pissed too, which means she's gonna hit me or worse."

Chase continued to taunt, "She's been back less than a day and you've already managed to get her mad at you."

Logan was quickly annoyed, "Shut up Matthews, you've got no room to talk when it comes to relationships. Were going on what? Year three of you being in love with Zoey and not doing anything about it?"

Chase wasn't going to let it slide and retorted, "Relationship? You and Dana have a relationship?"

"Dude you really don't pay attention to anyone but Zoey do you?" Michael asked but didn't bother waiting for a response, "Who did you think he was e-mailing all year?"

"You knew?" Logan asked surprised.

Michael replied simply, "Wasn't that hard to figure out."

Logan was confused and asked, "How so?"

With a role of his eyes Michael answered, "You were all mopey, except when you were on your computer and not like I was spying, I couldn't care less what you were doing, but with just a glance I could see Dana's name on it. And before she left it was pretty obvious you liked her."

"Yeah, I thought that too," Chase commented.

Logan wasn't going to bother denying it. Instead he replied, "So you_ used_ to notice something other than Zoey."

Chase wasn't going to let that one go either, "So how'd you manage to mess things up with Dana?"

Logan was defensive, "She's going to say that I took things too far, but it's entirely her fault. She was all hotter then she goes and wears a little red mini skirt and tight white tank top. No black and a skirt, she was up to something."

Michael offered, "Maybe she's just changed, it's been a year."

Logan was determined, "Nah, she was like that for a reason. She knew the effect it would have on me."

"What effect was that?" Chase asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Couldn't move, couldn't think; I was standing there staring at her like an idiot," Logan replied honestly.

Chase had a realization and asked, "Oh, yeah how's their new room? Is it nice?"

Logan was dumbfounded, "You actually think that I noticed the room after what I just said?"

Chase shrugged and said, "Yeah, I mean you were there you must have noticed something about the place. How is it different?"

"I dunno," Logan responded. Then with a light blush and wide smile he said, "I know it has a wall."

Chase not noticing Logan's odd expression said sarcastically, "Walls in a room that's so unusual."

Michael, however did notice Logan's strange expression, "What is that look about?" Logan said nothing, but his smile did unwillingly get bigger. Michael went wide eyed and said accusingly, "You said you went too far. What was that supposed to mean?"

Logan was slightly managing to control his smile as he said, "That I can't tell you because I'm pretty sure Dana would kill me if I did."

Remembering what Dana was like Michael conceded quickly and changed topics, "Okay, fine. So what are you going to do to fix things with her?"

"I don't really know. I just went over there to ask her out for tonight so we could start moving our relationship forward. I mean I don't want to become like you Chase and just keep waiting. Though, I kind of see why you haven't done it yet. Kind of scary to tell a girl that you love her," Logan admitted.

"You love her!" Chase exclaimed.

"Did you really think Logan Reese would become a one woman guy for a girl he just liked?" Logan asked like it was obvious.

"You love her," Michael repeated like it was just a fact.

Logan tried to explain, "Yeah, I mean I've liked girls before, but I've always been able to like other girls at the same time, if you know what I mean. With Dana though… I don't want anyone else but Dana."

Chase, over his initial shock, commented, "Well finally, someone gets why I haven't told Zoey."

"I didn't say that exactly," Logan quickly informed. He clarified, "I understand the fear involved, but I have a lot more to fear than you. Let's say both of us get rejected, all Zoey's would probably do is hug you, cry, and say she's sorry. If Dana rejects me it's going to come with a knee to the groin, a punch that will probably break my nose, and then some stuff that I can't even imagine. And the big difference between me and you is despite Dana's potentially violent reaction I'm still going to tell her by the end of the day."

Chase was silent, stunned that suddenly he wished he was more like Logan. Michael, however, was slightly confused, "I thought she's mad at you though."

Logan had spent a lot of time thinking about this already and said everything he came up with, "Yeah, I'm pretty sure she is, but I'm just going to have to tell her the truth. I don't know what else to do, I'm just going to have to tell her everything. I don't want to waste more time trying to think of some way to fix things. I'm just going to tell her the truth and hope that she understands."

Michael decided to ask the obvious question, "So why don't you go find her and talk to her?"

Logan knew why and quickly responded, "I'm probably going to say the wrong thing and mess this up or mess it up in some other unknown way, but I can at least have the right setting. I'm going to text her around five-thirty and have her meet me on the beach at six, that way we can be there for sunset and at least the setting will be perfect."

**A/N (again): The next chapter will be a short little chapter about Zoey and Chase. Then will come the final chapter with Logan and Dana's meeting at the beach, which is definitely something you won't want to miss. Unfortunately, I have absolutely murderous finals coming up and probably won't have anything up until the end of next week at the earliest. **

**Also, I meant to put this at the bottom of chapter two, but to all of the Fall Out Boy fans out there, I'm sorry for altering the title of one of their songs for the "song title conversation". With the alteration it was more suggestive, which is what I was going for, so I hope you understand. **

**Thank you for reading and please review!**


	5. A Minute With Chase and Zoey

At five minutes until six, Dana left the girls in the suite and headed down to the beach where Logan was waiting.

Zoey, Nicole, Lola, and Quinn only managed to wait a minute before they too left their suite to head out to the beach to watch Dana and Logan. They stopped just outside the door to their building because they saw that Dana was not that far ahead of them. They tried to keep an unnoticeable distance behind her.

As she descended the stairs to cross campus on her way to the beach, the girls saw something move in a bush Dana had just passed. They paused to see if it would move again. As soon as Dana was out of sight Chase and Michael leapt out from behind said bush. They seemed to be arguing about something and didn't notice the girls.

An idea popped into Nicole's head about how she could help her friend. She turned to Zoey and said, "You want to figure things out with Chase, copy what I do, only with him."

Zoey's brow furrowed in confusion as Nicole took of running in the direction of the boys. Though she had no idea what was going on Zoey ran after Nicole. Nicole had a considerable head start, but she was not as fast as Zoey, so Zoey was close on her heels. Suddenly Nicole tackled Michael. Things were not clicking in Zoey's head and she simply threw herself at Chase in an embrace that almost knocked him over.

"It's great to see you too Zo," Chase said after the shock wore off.

Zoey suddenly felt awkward and let go of Chase and took a step back. She tried to ignore her odd behavior and asked, "So how was your summer?"

"Good," Chase replied slightly puzzled. He continued politely, "And yours?"

"Good," Zoey said glancing down at her feet wondering why everything between them was so weird. She caught sight of the bracelet still around her wrist and decided current revelations concerning it must be the cause of the awkward tension. She voiced the thought that dawned on her, "What are you guys doing out here hiding from Dana?"

"Probably the same thing as you guys. Heading down to the beach to see what happens between Logan and Dana," Chase answered while wondering what was going on with Zoey. Something was off.

Meanwhile, unnoticed to Chase and Zoey, Nicole was explaining to Michael.

Getting up from on top of him and extending her hand Nicole said, "Sorry. Zoey was supposed to do the same to Chase so..."

"So they could have some little moment and maybe one of them would finally admit their feelings," Michael said jumping in as he took Nicole's hand, stood up, and brushed himself off.

"Yep, but she didn't do it," Nicole said not at all surprised that Michael got what she was trying to accomplish. With their best friends spending more time together they had too. Usually they spent their time trying to get Chase and Zoey together; it was really the only interest they had in common.

"They aren't gonna make this easy on us are they? I said I'd still help you try and get them together this year and I'm going to, but this is my last year. If they're not together with all our help after three years, I'm declaring it hopeless," Michael said firmly.

"We definitely have a lot to do this year then," Nicole said determined to have her friends together by the end of the year.

Nicole and Michael moved closer to Chase and Zoey to catch him telling her why they were out and where they were headed to. At that point Lola said as she and Quinn walked passed them, "Then what are we waiting for? Let's get to the beach."

They all headed for the stairs that Dana had disappeared down only moments earlier. As Zoey started heading towards them Nicole held her back.

"You were supposed to copy me," Nicole hissed in a whisper.

"And give Chase a bump on the head like Michael's gonna have?" Zoey questioned still not getting it.

"No," Nicole began as they started heading towards the beach a considerable distance behind the others, "You were supposed to tackle him, which would have landed your face on his. If there is anything between you two, which I think there is, you probably would have had one of those moments you want."

"Thank you for trying to help," Zoey said sincerely, "but how was I supposed to know that giving Chase a head injury was supposed to result in that?"

After pondering it for a second Nicole answered, "I don't know. I just saw an opportunity and I was trying to help you take it."

"Well, thank you again," Zoey repeated still sincerely, "but next time you have an idea, let me know what it is first…and make sure it can't potentially hurt anyone because if Michael's head landed like four inches higher than it did it would have hit pavement instead of grass."

"Alright, from now on no more spur of the moment, not completely thought out ideas," Nicole agreed as they caught up to the rest of the group causing their discussion to cease from continuing.

As they saw Dana approaching Logan they quickly snuck around a near by sand dune to hide behind. It was a fair distance away from Dana and Logan, but the gang still hoped that they'd be able to hear as Quinn muttered something about "should've remembered my bugging device." They waited in silence.

Before much was said between their friends, Zoey and Chase snuck away, followed closely by Nicole and Michael, and then Lola and Quinn. Chase walked along side Zoey in silence, he knew why she left and he agreed with her. The other's were a little confused as to why they were suddenly heading back to school. Lola asked, "Why'd we leave? It was just starting to get good."

Chase answered, because he knew Zoey, "It was too personal to spy on. Whatever happens it's between them and they'll tell us anything they want us to know. All the rest of it, the intimate details of their relationship, we shouldn't know any of that." Zoey turned around and continued walking back to the dorms with a smile, because he understood her.

They all followed up to they girls' new room and discussed what they did over their summers and what they predicted would happen between Logan and Dana. Though, they had different theories about what exactly was happening, they all agreed that for the better of everyone, they needed to come back together, rather than apart.

**A/N: Please don't hate me, but this is it for Chase and Zoey for this story. BUT, I will be writing a CZ one-shot sequel, that will, of course, have slight DL since it will be coming from this DL centered fic. Look for the sequel to be out by April. I'd tell you a title to look for, but I'm undecided for now. **


	6. The Start of Something Forever

Dana arrived on the beach to see Logan sitting about ten feet from the water's edge, staring out into the ocean. She came up from behind him.

Despite the fact that she didn't make a sound, Logan knew when Dana was there. His head turned quick enough to give himself whiplash. His eyes on her froze her so there was about six feet of space between them. He stood, as his body turned to face hers, his eyes did not leave her. It was awkward and uncomfortable.

Dana's eyes scanned everything around her; it was unnerving, the way he looked at her. She couldn't bring herself to meet his eyes. Growing nervous in the silence Dana began biting her lower lip.

"Please don't do that," Logan shakily pled as he finally lifted his gaze from Dana.

"Do what?" Dana asked confused because she didn't notice herself doing anything.

"Bite your lip like that," Logan said not yet letting her eyes return to her.

Dana hesitated slightly, but her curiosity got the better of her. "Why?" she asked as she unknowingly started nervously biting her lip again.

Logan glanced back at her to see that she was once again biting her lip, so he shut his eyes and put a hand over them before he replied, "Because it makes me want to kiss you and that would be a really stupid move now."

With her hands on her hips, Dana was completely outraged. She yelled angrily, "Kissing me is stupid now! Because you didn't seem to have a problem with it earlier!"

"That's not what I meant," Logan said quickly as he winced at his stupid mistake, "Right now, before explaining, it would have been a bad idea." Running his hand through his hair frustrated, "This isn't how I meant for this to go."

He seemed to be genuine, so Dana sighed and said firmly, "Start over."

"What?" Logan asked hoping that he was really being given another chance.

"Say whatever you asked me here to tell me," Dana maintained firmly as she finally let her eyes meet his.

Logan shifted his weight from one foot to the other and back again as he took a deep breath and began talking quickly, "Okay, so I came to see you today because I really wanted to see you and I came to ask you out cause I had this whole dinner thing planned and I didn't intend for any of that to happen. Don't get me wrong that was a great hello, and if we always say hello like that it would be fantastic, but I didn't plan any of it. But you said after Valentine's Day that you like spontaneity and then I had you in my arms and it seemed like the perfect chance and since I've thought about it pretty much constantly since I met you, I kissed you." Logan began walking towards Dana slowly, cautiously, "And I told you I missed you because… I missed you." He was less than a foot away so he said softly, "And when you kissed me I…I guess I kind of stopped thinking. And I'm sorry, I should have…thought." He pleaded, "I swear I just intended to sweep you off your feet, you had said every girl wanted that, and I wanted to do it. I wanted to do something great for you today, earlier or on the date were not on that I planned, just something to sweep you off your feet. That was the only type of agenda I had."

Dana thought all of that sounded really good, which made her wish she could just forget about the question in her head, but she had to ask. She whispered, "Why didn't you come back?"

It made sense in his head, but Logan needed to make sure it made sense to Dana, so he spoke carefully, "Like I said, I wasn't thinking and then we got interrupted and…Do you remember when I told you before how I always end up saying something stupid around you when I'm not thinking and it usually makes you mad?" Dana nodded and Logan continued, "Well, I wasn't thinking so I decided that my first instinct, to go back and pick up where we left off, would be the wrong thing and instead I should go think. Only I couldn't think of anything. I mean I know that we crossed a line, went a little too far a little to fast there, but I don't know what to do or say. I know you're probably mad, but I don't know how to fix this."

"And I'm supposed to know what to do?" Dana said getting a little defensive.

"No," Logan quickly replied, "But…you could tell me why you're mad about earlier."

Dana scoffed and replied, "Do you realize what would have happened if we weren't interrupted?"

"Yeah," Logan said smiling, which he stopped when he saw that Dana was not, "But I don't know why that would have been bad."

Through gritted teeth trying to keep her temper Dana replied, "If we weren't interrupted I would have slept with you and I would have regretted it. I would have hated my self for being stupid enough to sleep with you without knowing what this is between us." Dana started biting her lower lip nervous about her question, "What…why…" she was having trouble deciding what question she wanted answered first so she decided not to chose, "Why did you start writing to me? What did you want that you didn't get for your birthday? What did you mean by telling me you had 'Warning Sign' stuck in your head? What did you want to give me on my birthday? And what do you think this is between us?" Dana asked very quickly, nervously and took a deep breath.

Logan was a little surprised, he had never seen Dana so nervous. He tried to answer all of her questions, "Okay, umm…I started writing to you because I missed you and I didn't want you to forget me while you were gone. And you are what I didn't get for my birthday, I know it was kind of an impossible birthday wish since we were thousands of miles apart, but you were the only thing I really wanted. And for your birthday I wanted to be with you, it was kind of a selfish gift idea for you, but it's what I wish I cold have done. And with the Coldplay song I was trying to tell you I missed you constantly." Logan hesitated, but decided he needed answers of his own before he continued and potentially completely humiliated himself, "Before I answer your last question, I want to know some things. Why did you write me back? And did you actually want me to come see you over summer? And…um…and what do you think about us?"

Dana was very happy with the first part of his response, but completely hating the fact that he didn't answer her most important question and he was turning it around on her; he was making her vulnerable and she hated feeling vulnerable. But so far she could trust Logan, he may have left her wondering for six hours, but he thought he was doing right by her. He had yet to be careless with the bit of heart she let him have. So, Dana decided she could tell him the honest answers to his first two questions (she was not going to be the one to answer the last one first), "I wrote you back because I missed you too. I mean, there were other factors too, but mostly because I missed you. And I really wanted you to come see me and I was really…crushed when you couldn't. And your last question…well…I asked you first." Dana concluded childishly as she began chewing her lower lip again, nervously.

She missed him too, that was the thought that kept playing in Logan's head. He missed her, she missed him. He wanted to see her over the summer, she wanted to see him over the summer. He kissed her, she kissed him. He was nervous, she was nervous. He had to do it, he had to tell her how he felt, and with all of this information racing though his mind he didn't think he'd be seeing violent Dana tonight.

There was only a few inches between them. Logan took Dana's right hand in both of his. He brought it up to the level of her chest and held it palm up, so she could look down on it. His eyes met hers and he said softly, "The answer to your question…" . She began unconsciously holding her breath. He began writing in her hand with his right index finger. Looking down at her hand he clearly wrote, "I-L-O-V-E-U". She knew what he was writing by the time he finished the "V" and she stopped biting her lip because her mouth moved to form an enormous smile and she began breathing again. When he finished he didn't look up as he gently shut her hand and kissed it softly. As his lips met her smooth hand he looked up at her with hope. She was smiling, but he only caught a brief glimpse of her smiling because she quickly took her hand from his, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. Before the fact that she was kissing him registered in his head she pulled away slightly and whispered, "I love you too." Their lips immediately found each other again as his hands found her waist.

After a few minutes Logan pulled away, mostly because he didn't want to repeat previous "getting caught up in the moment" mistakes. He asked, "So, anymore question?"

"Hmmm…" Dana began playfully pondering, "Are you seriously a Shania Twain fan?"

"No, I went through Zoey's collection to find that. Why? Would that bother you?" played back.

Dana replied to a shrug, "No, it wouldn't really bother me, it just didn't seem like your taste, so I was curious." Dana opened her mouth to say something but shut it deciding maybe it could wait.

Logan saw her do that and asked, "Any more questions?"

"No," Dana wasn't sure maybe she should just tell him. Things escalated between them really fast earlier, so maybe she couldn't put it off. She was uncharacteristically nervous about it. She believed he loved her, but she still didn't know how he would react to not getting as far again for a while. She took a deep breath and began, "Well, not a question so much but a concern. Umm…earlier how we almost…well now I know you love me and I love you and so that reason is gone…but I have another one. Umm…okay so when I'm thinking clearly and rationally, which isn't really something I'm doing when I'm kissing you, I'm not ready for us to…go _that_ far. It's just that…I have this neighbor at home that I've grown up with, she's my age, we're kind of friends…when I went home this summer she was seven months pregnant. It was from her first time, she was on the pill, and they used protection. It kind of has me freaked out. I want to be with you, but I'm not really ready for the possibility of that."

Dana stopped and she was looking at him so Logan figured she was waiting for his response. He said simply, "Alright."

"Alright?" she repeated, "You don't have a problem with waiting?"

"Honestly," Logan began, "If you say we have to wait until we want to be parents or something, I'd have a problem, because that probably means like ten years. But, I've heard about stuff like that happening too and you know if, God forbid, we did end up in a situation like that, we'd be in it together. I would never leave you. I've waited two years just to kiss you, I love you, so I'm willing to wait for you. Just…don't make it ten years okay?"

"Okay," Dana said as she pressed herself against him tighter, "Don't worry, I know I can't wait ten years, maybe only one." She kissed him reassuringly and asked, "Okay, I thought of another question. Why didn't you call me earlier? When you figured out that you didn't know what you should do, why didn't you call me immediately?"

"Because I was waiting for this," Logan said as he gestured to the sunset, "The perfect setting. Girls love sunsets."

"Some girls Logan, some," she repeated to make her point, "Did you really think that I'm the type of girl that would melt over a sunset? You waiting that long just increased my anger. You know you're lucky I didn't hit you right?"

"I know," Logan replied, "I thought wrong, again. I'm sorry. You know I'll always have the right intentions, but I'm probably going to do a lot of stuff like this with you. I'll probably mess up a lot."

Dana wanted this relationship to work so she said determinedly, "I'll just have to be more patient and forgiving then."

"And I'll try to think better," Logan quickly replied somewhat awkwardly, but also determined to make things work.

Dana wrapped her arms around his chest and rested her head on it as she said, "Okay, I'm out of questions. Do you have anymore?"

Logan gently put his hand under her chin and moved her head so that she was looking up at him. He whispered, "Are you gonna be my girl?"

Normally, Dana would not agree to _be_ anyone's, but she was in love. And looking up into the eyes of the man she loved, she simply had no desire (in that moment) to reply snappishly. Going by the game he was quoting she found the perfect response. She whispered back, "Forever and always."

Logan smiled, glad with the answer, and said, "Promise?"

"I do," she said continuing to quote like him, but she had to be the one to break the game again, "You?"

"Yeah, like I told you, this year's love is going to last, forever and always," Logan assured and kissed her again lightly, sweetly, briefly.

They began by hating each other, but liking each other. They managed to become friends, but both realizing they wanted a lot more. And now, with promises, hope, and sealed with a kiss, began a relationship that had evolved into something that was love, forever and always.

**A/N: Remember to look for the CZ one-shot sequel. And if you read this and have been thinking that both Dana and Logan seem a little ooc, keep in mind that love changes people, it can make you do some crazy things. Thank you for reading and please review (Really, Please Review only like one out of every 35 people seem to review and I would like to know what more of you think). I greatly appreciate your opinions. Thank you again for reading!**


End file.
